Many products produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. Many owners are unequipped or otherwise unable to repair certain products. Such owners may depend on professional repair technicians to service or repair the owner's product.
The repair technicians typically repair products at a product repair shop (e.g., a vehicle repair shop). A repair shop has traditionally produced a repair order (RO) to capture a variety of information regarding a request for servicing or repairing a product. As an example, the captured information can include information identifying the product, the product's owner, the repair shop, the date of repair, the type of repair or service needed or performed, and/or cost of repair, among others. The RO can exist in various formats such as a paper format or an electronic format.
Generally, repair shops use a significant amount of resources to evaluate performance (e.g., efficiency) of the repair shop as a whole and/or of individual repair technicians that repair products at the repair shop. Thus, it may be beneficial to repair shops if the repair information can be used by a computing device to automatically generate report(s) indicative of such repair shop and/or repair technician performance.